16 and Pregnant Hogwarts Edition
by EveDreamer
Summary: MTV takes you to a private school to meet Jolie a happy popular 16year old hiding a secret. Her boyfriends family do not approve of her but now she has to tell them that she is pregnant. Watch the drama unfold as Jolie tries to juggle, her parents, school, her friends and boyfriend all while she is 16 and Pregnant.


**Dear reader, This is my first attempt at fanfiction from a year or two ago. I finally finished it and reuploaded it in the proper format (I think). Please be aware there are some spelling and grammatical errors I have been slowly finding and correcting. This story is kind of a spoof and the main character is your generic 16 and Pregnant girl. I douched up Draco a little so he would fit in with the story.  
**

**(Voice over)**

Hi I'm Jolie I am a third year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. I love my life. I have great friends, great grades and a great boyfriend. This is Draco he is my boyfriend and love of my life but there is one problem. Draco and I have had to keep our relationship a secret from his family for two years because his parents wouldn't approve of him dating me because my parents are muggles. But all that is about to change because I am pregnant.

**(V.O.)** My friends are excited about the baby but scared because they don't know how Draco's parents are going to react.

"So when are you guys going to tell the Malfoy's?" asked Hera.

"I'm not sure soon I hope before we have this little guy/girl." I smiled and placed a hand on my belly.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Emily said.

"Prolly freak out." I sighed.

(V.O.) I am meeting with Draco to discuss how we are going to handle his parents.

"So babe you know we have to tell your parents about the baby. "

Draco shrugged "I know" he mumbled.

"So maybe first we can tell them we are dating?"

Draco sighed "yeah".

"Are we gonna figure something out or what?" I asked him getting frustrated.

"Yeah I'll take care of it" Draco finally said to me.

(V.O.) I know Draco is afraid of what his parents are going to think but he's going to have to tell them soon this baby won't stay in my belly forever.

Today I am going over to my mom's house to discuss my baby shower.

"So what did you think when I told you I was gonna have a baby?"

"I was disappointed. I thought that I had discussed birth control with you enough. I thought if you were having sex you would tell me and we could go get preventive measures."

"Mom I told you Draco and I were careful!"

"Not careful enough or you wouldn't be pregnant."

"Yeah well, accidents happen." I said starting to get teary eyed.

"No accidents happen when you crash a car or broom or whatever his people do."

"My people Mom!"

"You chose to have sex."

"And people choose to drive, you know what I'll just leave if all you wanna do is fight."

"Ok, Jolie let's talk about what your theme is."

"I don't know yet, I think Draco wants Pegga Pig."

"Well is Draco paying anything for the party or are his parents going to contribute? You know Jolie I'm putting out a lot of money for this baby and your dad's insurance is covering all the prenatal care. It would be nice if Draco's family helped out a little bit."

"Mom I told you Draco's family doesn't know yet and Draco doesn't have a job we need to concentrate on finishing school."

"Well Jolie, you decided to keep this baby so you and Draco need to focus on your family. What's more you guys can't hide this baby forever. Draco needs to man up and take responsibility how is he going to hide a screaming baby at 4am?"

"I know."

(V.O.) My mom may be paying for everything but I wish she would be more supportive instead of nagging at me all the time.

(V.O.) So Draco and I have decided to tell his parents tonight and Draco wants me to come with so his dad doesn't explode.

"Father, Mum, I'd like to introduce you both to Jolie."

"Hello Jolie." Says Mr. Malfoy.

"Draco has told us nothing about you until last night" says Mrs. Malfoy suspiciously looking me over.

"What is your surname dear?" Mr. Malfoy drawls at me.

I look at Draco confused at what a surname is so he answers for me. "Reeves."

"American?"

"Yeah"

"Well let's go to the dining room shall we." Mrs. Malfoy ushers us to an impressive table with all sorts of food.  
"I'm a vegetarian."  
"Well I'm sure we can find something to suit your tastes."

"So Draco why have you kept this lovely young lady a secret from us for all this time." Draco's dad asks Draco politely but with a threatening tone.

"Well I am from a non magical family." I say.

Draco's mother drops her fork.

Mr. Malfoy looks startled but quickly composes himself and smiles reassuringly at his wife. "They are young Narcissa nothing to be worried about."

"Actually I love her and am going to marry her."

Mr. Malfoy smiles condescendingly and says "Ah."

"Father, we are going to get married this year." Mrs. Malfoy looks like she is going to faint.

"Draco, I think its best we discuss this later."

"Well there is something we need to tell you. Both of you." I glance at one end of the table to the other.

Mrs. Malfoy wails "No."

Mr. Malfoy now looks like he is about to pass out.

"I'm pregnant."

"Get out of our house!" Draco's mom yells. "Get out right now, Lucius do something!" Draco's dad just is sitting there with a stupefied expression on his face. "This won't happen. You are getting rid of it!" She screams and lifts her wand at me.

Draco jumps up and yells "Mum stop! Dad?"

Mr. Malfoy stands up his eyes watering "If you will excuse me." As he throws his napkin on the table and walks out of the room.

"Lucius!?" Mrs. Malfoy screams after him. "You harlot, you slag!" She yells at me.

"Old bitch" I say finally as Mrs. Malfoy looks as if I slapped her.

"Both of you stop!" Draco yells.

"Mum it's going to be alright. I am going to marry her and everything is going to be alright."

"Over my dead body you will marry and breed with a mudblood!"

"Well it's already too late!" I scream at her.

Draco grabs my arm and walks me to the fireplace. We land back in Hogwarts as Draco takes me to his room and we cry together.

"It's okay my dad has connections everywhere I'll get a job and support us."

"I don't think he's going to help us at all, Draco."

"I don't need him I have my name that's all I need we'll be fine baby I promise."

(V.O.) What Draco is saying sounds good but it takes more than words to raise a baby.

(V.O.) So Draco's parents took it really bad and threw him out of his house so he is staying with me and my folks but it isn't easy with my parents constantly on our backs.

"Why is this door shut?" My dad bursts into my room.

"Oh my god dad will you stop!"

"We said you can stay here, Draco but no sex."

"This is stupid dad I was just getting dressed."

"Well don't you think that you should leave the room?" he growls at Draco. Draco never looking up gets up and moves toward the door.

"Really dad? Really? He's already seen me naked how do you think we got in this situation?"

"I don't need to hear this." My dad turns and storms out.

"Good then stay out of my room." I slam the door after him.

**Commercial break**

"Jolie your dad told me you and Draco were disrespectful to him earlier."  
"Oh my God Draco didn't even do anything! Mom this is so dumb Draco and I love each other and we need to have privacy."

"Jolie that is highly inappropriate."

"We are pregnant mom nothing else bad can happen! I never had to leave my door open before. This just isn't fair. Well maybe we should just quit school and work so we can have our own place with privacy."

"I think that is a great idea maybe you can quit sponging off of us then."

"Fine!" I yell and run up the stairs.

(V.O.) My dad really wants me to finish school so Draco and I don't have to live off of them forever so he agreed to let me and Draco have privacy finally things are starting to look up!

August

Draco is going back to school while I am staying home to prepare for the baby. I don't know how I am going to get through this without him. I guess we can write each other.

"_Dear Jolie, I have been thinking and I want to break up. I cannot marry someone who does not have the same blood status. I am sorry. I still love you, Draco"_

Oh my god. "Mom!" I scream and run into her arms. "Read this!" I show her the letter.

"That little punk after everything we did for him. Its fine baby we can do it without him."

I just cry.

(V.O.) It's been three weeks since Draco and I broke up and its time for my baby shower. I miss him everyday but I need to move on and do what is best for my baby.

"So Draco isn't coming?" Hera asks.

"I guess not" I say.

"What a jerk!" says Emily.

"An utter coward" exclaims Hera.

"You guys stop he is only trying to make his parents happy."

"Well forget about his parent's happiness he should be worrying about this baby!" my mom says over my shoulder.

"Who asked you?" I mumble.

The door bell rings and I go to answer it. Mr. Malfoy stands there. I stare at him and he looks down at my stomach. He clears his throat and says "May I speak with your father please."

"Jolie? Can I help you sir?" my mom approaches the door.

"Um mom this is Malfoy's dad."

Mr. Malfoy stands at the door looking unsure. "Lucius Malfoy" he finally says extending his arm straight out obviously unfamiliar with the muggle gesture.

"What is it that you want Lucius Malfoy?" my mom glares at his hand suspiciously.

"If you don't mind I would like a word with Mr. Reeves."

"For what?"

Mr. Malfoy looks annoyed but politely says "To discuss this predicament."

"Oh you mean your grandchild? Your son knocking up my daughter and running off on her. Is that what you want to discuss?"

Mr. Malfoy goes from looking confused, embarrassed, furious then back to nonchalant in a matter of a second.  
"Precisely." He growls.

"Well in that case come in." my mom yells "George?"

"Is there some where we can discuss this matter privately" he asks my dad when he approaches.

"How about the baby's nursery." My mom snaps.

"Follow me outside Mr…?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"George Reeves" my dad turns to shake his hand and leads him out to the patio.

"Presents?" asks my mom.

"After I go pee." I shout and run up to the upstairs bathroom nudge open the window and listen.

"Yes I am quite aware of the costs of raising a child Mr. Malfoy." I hear my dad sternly answer.

"Well being such since Draco cannot be expected to be there physically for the… we well we wish to cover all costs. No expense spared for the situation."

"Baby, Mr. Malfoy, it's a baby not situation. It is your grandchild and of course I expect Draco to be man enough to support my daughter and this baby they made together."

" Mr. Reeves my family is somewhat like royalty in the wizarding world. Pure blood marries pure blood. It's been that way for generations. My Draco will marry a pure blood witch. This… baby cannot come in the way of Draco's future."

" Do you think for one second that a baby was in my daughter's plans? That this is what we wanted for her. Get your head out of your *beep*Mr. Malfoy! And you know what shove your money up your *beep*. We don't need your hush money my daughter is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Muggle, we will be covering the costs for this as it is Draco's responsibility. This child will never go without we can offer the very best it will want for nothing."

"It will want for a father." Says my mother stepping outside.

"And I regret that. There is an account set up at Gringotts in Jolie Reeves name if anything else is necessary please inform the teller and they will make sure it is well handled. Good day to you both."

(V.O) After my baby shower I wrote Draco.

"_Your dad came over today and said he will pay for everything the baby needs. Tell him thank you for me."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I miss you too." "Meet up with me" I wrote._

"_When."_

"_Now."_

"Wow your belly is huge!"

" So why did you break up with me?"

"My parents asked me to."

" So my parents asked me to give the baby up for adoption and I told them shove it."

" Yeah."

" Draco do you really want to marry someone else and never see your baby?"

" No of course not. I love you. We can still see each other. I just have to marry some pureblood to keep up appearances. Father told me it's not unusual to keep mistresses."

" You want your baby's mother to be a mistress. No Draco. I'm sorry that is not happening. Either you are with me or I will move on I need to think of what is best for this baby. Sorry."

October

(V.O) So Draco and I have been seeing each other a lot lately and we decided to postpone any relationship decisions till the baby comes. So you can imagine how surprised I was when Draco asked me to meet with him at the 3 broomsticks to discuss our future.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I love you."

"I know that!" I laughed.

"I've decided since you want everything or nothing, I will give you and this baby everything. Will you marry me Jolie Reeves?"

"Yes Draco of course!"

(V.O) Oh my God a baby and a wedding how am I going to deal with all of this!

January

(V.O) So our parents are dealing with everything and I am huge and due any day! The Malfoys even sent over a very expensive looking green and black crib that I painted yellow. Things have been going great and I think this baby is on its way.

"Mom! My water broke. Please write Draco!"

2 hours into Labor

(V.O) My dad met the Draco and his parents in the waiting room. Draco's parents were not happy about me being in a muggle hospital.

"This is the very best hospital around" my dad assured them.

"Well I believe our kind could handle this matter safer and in a less traumatic fashion." Mr. Malfoy answered.

"Well this is my daughter's child being delivered its not like I would put her in any danger."

"Can you stop fighting? I really want to be there. Please Mr. Reeves show me the way." Draco came between them.

So I asked for Draco's mom to join Draco and my mom in the delivery room.

5hrs later

"It's a girl. A healthy baby girl" The doctor finally said.

Draco was crying and kissing my forehead and even Mrs. Malfoy who looked horrified up until now was crying.

"You did it baby" my mom cried.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life as my little girl. "She came out of me?" I asked Draco.  
"We made her." He answered.

Then our dads came in or should I say grandpas. After my dad had a look at the baby I handed her off to Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy stepped in close to look. "She looks very much like you." He said gently to Draco's mom and touched the baby's hands.

**Nova Jean Malfoy **

(V.O.) So Draco has been staying at our house so he can help me with the baby. I have Draco, my mom and even Draco's mom comes over almost everyday to help but this is so much more work than I ever expected! So much that I am falling really far behind in school and it doesn't look like I am going to graduate on time. What is worse Draco has been going out with his friends a lot after school and we really need to discuss this if we are going to stay together.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm at Crabbe's house. Why?"_

"_This is *bleep* Draco I need you to come home and help with Nova! How am I supposed to get any homework with a screaming baby?"_

"_I'm on my way."_

**V.O.** Draco didn't come home till 3am and he smelled like alcohol.

"What the *beep* Draco are you serious right now?"

"Stop screaming Jolie you're going to wake up the baby!"

"Good it's not like you put her to sleep anyhow! I told you to come home hours ago."

Nova starts screaming.

"You're not my mother Jolie, what do you do all day anyhow? I have to go to school and listen to everyone whisper about me behind my back. I can't handle all of this pressure!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you asked me to marry you!"

"What is going on in here?" my mom comes in demanding to know and picks up Nova.

"Just Draco being a dumb *beep* and coming home drunk" I tell her.

"Draco what is wrong with you this baby is your responsibility, I'm going to have a talk with your mother!"

My dad comes in then. "ENOUGH! I have work in the morning!"

"Well maybe if Draco…"

"Jolie that is enough! Draco go downstairs and sleep on the couch."

"But"  
"I said that is enough. Why argue with a drunk?"

"All of you are ruining my life!" I scream and take Nova from my mom and sit in my bed and cry.

**Commercial Break**

**V.O.** Draco swears he is done with drinking and ready to be a father to our baby.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes so I can give my daughter the best life."

"We can do it together."

**V.O. and exit interview**

Man I never would have thought that having a baby could be so hard. I love her but I really wish I waited. I feel like I did everything backwards. I should have waited till I was older, you know? When I was married or at least had a place of my own. Now my friends are out partying and having fun I'm stuck at home being a mom. I can't be a kid anymore because I have a kid.

**MTV Exclusive Update **

Mr. Reeves now controls the trust fund for Nova. The Malfoy family felt Jolie was spending the money frivolously on tanning, nails and a breast augmentation.

Draco pled guilty to disorderly conduct and crimes involving the dark arts. He is currently serving his sentence in an addiction rehabilitation treatment facility.

Jolie is studying for her GED and is now pregnant with her second child.


End file.
